


Raise a Baby Wizard

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is six months pregnant, and Snape is her husband. This is just a short one- shot about lily's emotions. Lily POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Baby Wizard

I open my eyes and look at the clock. I have overslept, it's 12:14. I put one hand on my bulging stomach, and the baby kicks it. Hard. 

"Ow!" I whisper. Then I shake my head. I can't deal with my baby kicking me, how am I supposed to give birth?  
I keep rubbing my stomach subconsciously as I trudge down the hallway to the kitchen. Severus is sitting at the table with a pile of bacon. 

"'Morning, Lily," he says absently.  
I look at the bacon. 

"Why didn't you get me when you made bacon?" I ask, annoyed. 

"I was just about to get you," he replies. "Look, I even got peanut butter for you."

I smile. For the past week, I've been eating a lot of bacon dipped in peanut butter. But my smile fades as I remember my thoughts from earlier.  
Severus looks at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Lily?" he asks. I shake my head, try to blow it off. But I know it's useless. I can't hide anything from Severus. 

"Well... To be honest, Sev, I'm afraid." Severus' expression softens and he stands up to hug me. 

"Lily, dear, it'll be okay. I'm not saying you won't be in pain, but you're a brave Gryffindor. You can get through it, and I'll be there to support you."  
Tears now glisten on my cheeks. 

"I'm unready, though," I whisper. 

"That's not true," Severus says. He stands back, and now his strong hands are on my shoulders, his black eyes boring into mine. "I know you are ready for anything."  
I smile now. As long as he's with me, I'll get through it. And then, we'll have our own child. 

"Sev, thanks for being with me after all this time."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Snily. But Jily has to happen or else there will be no Harry, so I kind of ship both. Snily is still OTP.


End file.
